Hetalia : In BBM group
by 32N4 Nug
Summary: Iseng-iseng nulis aja dari pada bosen.. warning : Bullying via BBM


**IN BBM GROUP "HETALIA GROUP" (sambung kata)**

 **A/N** : ini permintaan anda TifaCat-san. Untuk lanjutan dari Emang, Gue kenal ma lo… anda minta btt-nya makin ngenes kan? Nah, lewat sini akan jadi semakin ngenes(?). hahahaha… masukan ide ini saya dapat pas saya buka grup "OTAKU 45". Ane ngomong banyaknya dibawah lagi ya… ini pake BBM persi lama ya~~~

 **Disclaimer** : hetalia milik pemiliknya… selama ffn kembali jadi sepi. Gue gak mau akui. Titik, gak pake koma. (lah tadi ada koma ngapain…)

 **Warning** : segala bahasa gaul yang ada dimasa kini. Lebih banyak sih… begitu… seperti biasa.. **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! … GAK REVIEW GUE SANTET LO!**

 **.: HEPI REDING :.**

-PING!

-PING!

-PING!

Prussia yang dari tadi mencoba untuk fokus dengan tugas rumahnya. Tapi segala kefokusannya telah luntur karena smartphone nya terus melantunkan suara "PING" membuatnya penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakan di BBM. Akhirnya dia menyambar smartphone-nya dengan sangat _passionate._ Membuka BBM dan ternyata Group Hetalia yang dari tadi bernyanyi-nyanyi. Meng-klik dan membaca dari atas biar gak kudet gitu. Setelah selesai membaca ternyata. Diskusi tentang adek kelas. Dan berakhir pada waktu 2 jam yang lalu. Loh, kok bisa. Soalnya tadi listrik baru nyala. Jadi dua jam yang lalu itu listrik lagi mati. Jika, listrik mati sama dengan wifi ikutan mati dan pada saat itu paketnya lagi sekarat serta sinyal yang suka ngambek.

 **KIKU (Suzuki) Honda** 20.00

Konbawa

 **ABANGFRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.01

Bawa

Saat ini dia kepikiran untuk membuat sambung kata dengan makanan atau dengan kata yang lain dan itu hanya menggunakan satu kata setiap kali kirim.

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.02

Bakwan

 **SPANIARD LOVE TOMATO AND LOVI 4EVER** 20.02

JAGUNG!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.02

Nton, tumben lo bilang Jagung, biasanya juga bilang tomat

 **SPANIARD LOVE TOMATO AND LOVI 4EVER** 20.02

Lah kenapa?

Kan enakkan bakwan jagung ketimbang bakwan tomat.

Walaupun tomatnya itu yang paling enak. Hehehe…

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.03

Serah lo mao ngomong apa

Yang penting, nyok kita lanjutin lagi sambung katanya

BAKAR!

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.03

Ncis, baru gue mau bilang itu!

RUMAH!

 **SPANIARD LOVE TOMATO AND LOVI 4EVER** 20.03

LOVI!

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.03

Buset dah!

Rumah uke lo sendiri mau dibakar

Sadis

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.04

Buset!

Sadis~~~

Pake BeGeTe WAOW WAOW

 **LOV(E)INO TOMATO AND PIZZA** 20.04

SIAPA YANG MAU BAKAR RUMAH GUE?!

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.04

Tuh, seme lo

 **LOV(E)INO TOMATO AND PIZZA** 20.05

LIAT AJA LO TOMATO BASTARD!

GUE BAKAL SURUH NESIA BUAT NYANTET LO!

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA!** 20.05

Tadi siapa yang panggil gue?!

Oohh, Lovinoooo

Kayaknya gue bakal ada job nih!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.06

Nes, main sambung kata, yuk!

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.06

Iya, Nes

Kita tuh dari tadi kurang orang

Gak seru kalo main cuma bertiga

PLEASSSEEE~~~~~~ *pasang Puppy eyes*

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA!** 20.06

Sambung kata? /tepikal orang mikir/

Hmm…

Seru gak?

Ada dare nya gak?

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.06

SERU KOK!

ADA DARE-NYA JUGA KOK!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.07

Gil, kita kan belom rundingin tentang itu

Kok lo dah langsung nyeplos duluan?

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.07

BODO!

Gue gak butuh persetujuan dari lo!

Lo gak penting buat gue!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.07

Jahatnya dikau padaku~~~

kamu marah denganku ya…

apa gara2 kemaren abang salah tusuk ya?

Abang minta maaf ya beb~~

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.08

Jijik gue ama lo!

Sampe 7 turunan juga gue OGAH!

OGAAAHHH!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.09

Gil, lo makan apa sih? Baunya sampe kesini tau /tutupin hidung pakek jepitan jemuran/

 **SPANIARD LOVE TOMATO AND LOVI 4EVER** 20.09

Iya, baunya juga sampe kesini /jepit hidung pake jepitan jemuran Lovi/

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA!** 20.09

Iya, bener banget. Baunya juga sampe kesini /jepit hidung pake jepitan jemuran/

 **LOV(E)INO TOMATO AND PIZZA** 20.09

Baunya juga sampe kesini tau

Sampe bikin pengunjung yang mau pesen pizza gue malah jadi gak jadi gara-gara nyium bau mulut orang yang gak AWESOME

 **KIKU (Suzuki) Honda** 20.10

Tadi yang beli takoyaki juga pada kabur

Gegara nyium bau mulut mu Prussia-san

 **ALFRED F. (GAK) JONES** 20.10

Gara2 bau mulut gilbert. Gue jadi gak mood buat makan burger

 **Arthur Kirkland** 20.11

SHIT!

Bau mulut lu bikin fairy gue pingsan!

Mantranya yang gue baca juga ikut gagal!

 **NORGE** 20.11

Bau mulut siapa sih nih?!

Fairy's gue jadi pada pingsan nih

 **DENDEN** 20.11

BAU MULUT LO SAMA KAYAK BAU IKAN KALENG:V

 **SVESWEDEN** 20.12

B'sa G'k, g'k 'sah p'ke b'wa2 ik'n k'leng?

 **DENDEN** 20.12

Sve, kau ini bicara apa sih? :v

 **SVESWEDEN** 20.12

S'dah l'pak'an =_=

 **DENDEN** 20.13

BTW, disini topiknya itu si Raja ASEM PRUSSIA, kan?

Beneran sumpah, baunya sampe kesini

 **NORGE** 20.13

Sumpah demi apa lo?

 **DENDEN** 20.13

Sumpah, demi anak kita yang ada dikandungan mu, Norge ku sayang~~~

 **NORGE** 20.13

SEUMUR HIDUP GUE GAK MAU NGANDUNG ANAK LO!

 **DENDEN** 20.13

/PUNDUNG, NANGIS GAJE DIPOJOKKAN/

Oke, kalo gitu

Gue cari uke baru!

BYE!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.15

BUSET DAH!

NIH BAU MASIH KECIUM!

PADAHAL ORANGNYA DAH TENGGELEM!

Di tempatnya Prussia. Lebih tepatnya, dia sedang memandangi layar smartphonenya, dengan pandangan "DEMI APA BAU MULUT GUE SAMPE KECIUM?!" serta pertanyaan yang terus menerus terulang dikepalanya "SEJAK KAPAN ONLINE, BISA KIRIM BAU MULUT?!" dan seperti itu yang bisa saya jabarkan disini. Sisanya tak dapat saya jabarkan karena seperti rumus perakaran yang membuat otak saya melilit kusut,mengeluarkan api serta asap (?) oke, keluar topic.

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.15

KAMPRET LO-LO PADA!

GILIRAN GUE YANG DI BULLY LO SEMUA LANGSUNG PADA ON!

 **Matthew F. Jones** 20.15

Udah dong

Jangan di bully lagi

Kasian tau orang-nya

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.15

* _BLUSHING_ *

Di tempat Prussia sekarang dia sedang blushing. Karena Matthew membelanya biasanya dia itu kagak pernah dibela ama siapa-siapa bahkan adeknya juga suka ikut nge-bully dia… kalian tanya adiknya. Adiknya itu sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolah diatas meja dengan pendamping buku paket degan judul yang ditulis jelas-jelas dan besar-besar dan tulisannya adalah "MATEMATIKA" dan "FISIKA" jika kalian mengukur ketebalannya dan membandingkannya dengan buku yang lain. Maka buku itulah yang akan menang karena tebalnya itu bagaikan 3 buah buku paket berukuran sedang. Oke, bek tu topik.

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.15

So sweet~~~

Ada yang belain nih~~

Ehem! Ehem!

 **DENDEN** 20.15

NES, bahasa padangnya satu apa?

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.15

Bahasa padangnya satu = Cie

 **DENDEN** 20.15

Kalo bahasa padangnya satu satu?

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.16

…

Kalo satu = cie

Kalo satu satu =

…

…

Cie~~ cie~~

 **DENDEN** 20.16

Cie~ cie~ dibelain _The Princess of BlackBerry~~_ nih~~

 **NORGE** 20.17

Anko, Matthew itu cowok

Dan seharusnya itu

 _The Prince of BlackBerry_

Bukan, _The Princess of BlackBerry_

 **DENDEN** 20.17

Tuh… kan?

Norge lebih belain Matthew~

HIDOIII~~

NORGE JAAHHAATT~~~

 **NORGE** 20.18

IDIOT!

GUE ITU CUMAN BENERIN KOSAKATA YANG LO PAKE DOANG!

BUKA ARTINYA GUE NGEBELAIN DIA!

DASAR ANKO!

 **DENDEN** 20.18

Maaf, Norge~~

Aku pikir kamu dah pindah hati~~~

 **NORGE** 20.19

…

Sudahlah gue off

 **DENDEN** 20.19

Norge jangan off dong~~

Nanti aqyu di cini cama ciapa~~

 **DENDEN** 20.24

Ah~~

Norge bener-bener off…

…

Gue ikutan off deh

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.24

DEN JANGAN OFF!

YU DI CINI CAMA KITCA AJCA~~

 **DENDEN** 20.24

Gue on kalo ada Norge doang

…

Kalo gue on…

Emang lo mau ngapain?

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.24

Kitca maincs cambung katca

Bareng kitca

 **DENDEN** 20.25

(*muntah*)

Enek gue liat bahasa alay lo!

Jadi pengen muntah lagi gue

…

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.23

Emang lo doang yang enek!

Gue juga kali!

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.23

HONHONHONHONHONHONHON~~~

KEMANA AJA LO?!

BARU NGAMBANG YA?

APA TADI SUNGAINYA DALEM BANGET YA?~~

SAMPE BIKIN LAMA BERENANG KE ATAS YA?

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.24

Ncis, lo ngomong apa sih?

Gaje lo

 **DENDEN** 20.24

Tau nih

Ngomongnya gak jelas

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.24

Mungkin dia ingin mencoba untuk menggunakan kata-kata yang puitis

 **DENDEN** 20.24

Puitis apanya?!

Wong kata-katanya gak jelas

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.24

Dan gak bisa dimengerti

Gak nyambung pula!

Dimana letak puiTISNYA!

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.25

Mari kita kategorikan

Kalau yang Francis katakan merupakan salah satu gejala ke ALAY-an stadium LANJUT

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.25

Gila, Nes!

Gaya bicara lo kayak…

 **DENDEN** 20.25

Kayak Profesor!

BANGETTZZSss~~~~

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.26

Den, baru gue mau ngomong itu

Dah diselak aja!

 **DENDEN** 20.26

Abis lo lama pake titik-titik dulu

Mending ane selak aja

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.26

Emang alay gue saparah itu kah?

 **ALFRED F. (GAK) JONES** 20.26

Emang parah kok,cis

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.26

Lo 'kan emang kena penyakit _Psikalayrs_ (*), Cis

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.26

APAAN TUH, NES?!

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.26

(*)Gangguan psikologi yang mengatakan dimana seseorang akan berbicara atau berprilaku yang melebih-lebihkan suatu hal

Ncis, lo kayaknya salah satu anak alay deh…

Buktinya, lo selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.27

HAH!

Ini bahasa romantis, Nes!

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.27

Sorry, gue potong masalah psikalayrs

Yang kena bully kan gue ama Francis

 **1000% ASLI INDONESIA** 20.27

Ya. Emang lo ama Francis

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.27

Kok, Antonio gak ikut di bully sih

'kan dia bagian dari BTT, juga

 **ABANG FRANCIS PALING GANTENG** 20.27

Iya ya

Kok gak ikut di bully ya

Dimana Antonio?

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.27

Jangan tanya gue

Gue bukan ibunya

Anda menanyakan dimana Spain kan? Spain berada disebelah Portugal, di benua eropa, beribukota Madrid, eh,, ngomong apa aku ini. Maksudku, dia sedang molor di kasurnya. Setelah memakan tomat.

 **PRUSSIA THE AWESOME GUY** 20.35

Ncis, lo dimana?

Yaaah~~ gue ditinggal off lagi~~

Dan Prussia di tinggal off lagi. Sudahlah dia lanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya yang belum selesai. Selamat mengerjakan, Prussia~~

 **-FIN—**

((Pojok curcol author))

Prussia : cie~~ yang belajar rubik~

Author : apaan sih lo prus ((matanya masih fokus ama rubik cube))

France : biar abang kasih tau trik nge-modus dengan rubik

Prussia : emang ada?

Author : Ada

Prussia : kayak gimana?

Author : perhatiin dikelas lo. siapa aja siapa aja yang bisa rubik. Kalo cowok nganteng. Lo tinggal bawa rubik yang lo acak-acak. Dateng ke orangnya. Trus tinggal bilang "ajarin dong. Tapi pelan-pelan, gue masih baru" sambil nyerahin rubiknya. Pasti tuh orang langsung ngajarin. Terlebih kalo dia juga suka ama lo.

France : Author cewe, tapi pinter juga nge-modus.

Author : WHAT?! *Ngebanting rubik. Padahal rubiknya punya temen*

Indonesia : gue liat lho. Waktu itu lo lagi _freetime_ 'kan? Lo manfaatin waktu bebas lo buat belajar rubik. Terus banyak banget yang ngajarin lo main rubik. Dikelas lo juga banyak kan yang bisa main rubik? Kebanyakan yang ngajarin lu main rubik itu cowok 'kan?

Author: iya…

Indonesia : bisa jadi diantara mereka semua ada yang naruh hati ama lo. Iya 'kan? Kan? kan?

Author : ….

Prussia : dah, udah, author dah kehabisan kata tuh, yuk kita tutup. Cukup sekian sampai sini… Hoy! Author lo jangan belajar maen rubik sambil nonton film india!

Author : abis gue gak tahan, terus itu juga film kesukaan gue. Film ****m. sudah lupakan kalimat yang tadi. Untuk masalah Psikalayrs adalah ciptaan gue sendiri yang belum dipatenkan. Jadi gue gak tau itu bener apa salah.

Cukup sekian sampai disini. Tolong buang semua saran, kritik, dan review di kotak itu tuh. Dadah, gue mau maen rubik lagi~~ *selesai ngacak-ngacak. Ngebenerin. Sambil liat buku*

 **-Thank's-**


End file.
